


drilling m&ms

by oldbooksandnutella



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, i have dishonored my entire family, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldbooksandnutella/pseuds/oldbooksandnutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Arin record a second episode of Gubble. Shenanigans happen.</p>
<p>(i am a sinner)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: this is a WORK OF SMUTTY FICTION based on the public internet personas of dan avidan (danny sexbang) and arin hanson (egoraptor). NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY IS REAL OR ACCURATE. please do not read this fic if you are a member of or at all affiliated with the real grumps; it will make me feel really gross and weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drilling m&ms

**Author's Note:**

> (multitasking is A MILLION FUCKING TIMES BETTER than any grump porn has any right to be, and much more worth your time than this little piece of trash. go read it asap!)
> 
> i wanted to write a version where _arin_ was the one trying to concentrate on a game, while doing dirty dirty things to danny at the same time.
> 
> this is my first rpf porn, and 2nd in general after _real pretty, pretty little thing_ ; please be gentle with me! TwT

When Dan Avidan pictured his life at thirty-seven, he definitely hadn't expected to be straddling Arin Hanson half-naked on the Game Grumps couch, ass full of his best friend's fingers. And even had he chanced to picture this very specific type of bicurious shenanigans, a younger Dan still would probably have been surprised by the sheer awfulness of the PlayStation game going on behind him.

"You know," he tells Arin breathily, "when you said you wanted to try something new tonight, this -  _ah_ \- was not quite what I was expecting."

Arin rests his bristly chin on Dan's shoulder, peering over it at the screen in front of them. "Stop distracting me, Dan," he says, giving a particularly vicious thrust of his fingers. "I'm trying to play  _fucking Gubble._ "

"Could you - maybe - play it some other time?" Dan asks, twisting his hips down onto Arin's hand. 

Arin shakes his head adamantly.

"I have to save the Gubble people, Dan," he insists, nipping admonishingly at Dan's collarbone. "Do you even  _know_ what will happen if I fail to collect all these Zimbots?"

"Meaningless defeat in a fictional game?"

"Destruction and devastation. I am this race's _only_ _hope_ , Daniel. What could be more important than this?"

"M-my sweet ass, maybe?" Dan asks, hating the way his voice quivers with need.

Arin shakes his head faux-sorrowfully, and the scrape of his beard against skin makes Dan's pulse race. "Dan, do not make me choose between you and Gubble. I promise, you will not like the decision I make."

He's joking, of course, but Dan still feels desperate, and powerless as hell. Danny hates it almost as much as he loves it, the amount of sheer fucking control this 29-year-old asshole has over him.

He closes his eyes and gives himself over to the sensation: the burn in his thighs, the scrape of stubble against his neck, the burst of fucking fireworks every time Arin's index halfheartedly brushes his prostate.

Suddenly, there's a fluttering kiss pressed against his jawline. 

"Hey, baby, easy," Arin murmurs, his voice soft and concerned. "Color?"

"Green," Dan moans. "Green, green, green. Just let me _come,_ you fucking asshole." He forces his eyes open to see Arin's reaction to his plea.

His eyes are sweeping over Dan hungrily, taking everything in- the sheen of sweat covering his scrawny chest, the lewd spread of his legs, his cock, so hard against his stomach it fucking _hurts_. "Yeah, all right," he says finally, voice husky. Dan's so relieved he almost sobs as Arin moves his left hand off the PS controller and grips his dick, pumping his fingers in and out of Dan's hole at the same time.

It only takes three quick jerks before Dan is coming like a fucking teenager, squeezing down on Arin's hand as he paints both their shirts with come.

"You didn't save the gubbles," he says faintly once he's done, resting his head in the crook of his best friend's neck as Arin's clever fingers stroke him through the aftershocks.

Arin kisses him gently on the nose. He has veggie dog breath, but Dan doesn't mind.

"What can I say?" he says, eyes soft. "I guess your sweet ass has more power over me than I thought, Avidan." 


End file.
